1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypro/hydro water filter system and more particularly pertains to a new engine pollutant filter system for providing cleaner exhaust and more massive power strokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a hypro/hydro water filter system is known in the prior art. More specifically, a hypro/hydro water filter system heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new engine pollutant filter system. The inventive device includes an engine having a positive crankshaft ventilation, a container member containing water and having a sealed cap with an intake port and an outlet port extending therethrough, and also includes a first hose member extending into the water container member and connected to the positive crankshaft ventilation of the engine, and further includes a second hose member connected to the outlet port and connected to the carburetor/fuel injector body. Steam mixture from the container member is drawn into the engine thus producing a cleaner burn, a cleaner exhaust and a massive power stroke due to the buildup of pressure effected by the heating of the steam mixture. In addition, a third hose is connected to the second hose and extends into the manifold or extends into the gas tank of the vehicle. Gas fumes from the gas tank are added to the steam mixture which gives the user better gas mileage more power and a cleaner burn.
In these respects, the engine pollutant filter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing cleaner exhaust and more massive power strokes.